


Human Envy

by fid_gin



Series: The Loved 'verse [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fid_gin/pseuds/fid_gin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately following <i>Voyeurs</i> in the early days of the <i>Loved</i> 'verse, Ten wrestles with the humans aboard his ship both literally and metaphorically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Original posting date: August 3, 2009

The long hallway of the TARDIS stretched before her as Rose walked tentatively to join her Doctors where they were presumably lingering over coffee and eggs in the ship's kitchen. Through tricks of light and perspective the hall seemed to lengthen, to curve slightly away from her; it was a quirk of the ship, along with the relocating rooms and changing colour schemes, and she'd grown used to it, but occasionally it still unnerved her. Today in particular the skin on her arms prickled and she had the sudden and unmistakable sensation of being watched. No, that wasn't quite it – of being _hunted_.

Rose came to a halt, looking up and down the hall. Other than the nearly imperceptible bend, the tributaries of smaller passages branching off here and there and leading deeper into the TARDIS, there was nothing. The great hall was dotted with doorways; this one closest to her she recognized as the bedroom of her part-human Doctor. His room had recently migrated closer to those of herself and the Time Lord after the evening the three of them had spent together, drinking wine and making love, the night her first Doctor had instructed her newest Doctor to tell her he loved her. Two nights ago they had all shared a room and a bed for the first time – hers – the two of them taking turns lavishing her with attention, teasing her, nudging her toward the edge and over time and time again until she'd practically begged them to stop. They were still reluctant to touch each _other_ , but Rose could hardly complain.

She had just enough time to brush her fingers against the shimmering metal of the door in front of her, smiling at the memory from two nights ago, before a hand appeared, snaking around from behind her and covering her eyes, pulling her back from the door by her face.

“What...?” she started to ask, but the hand flipped upside-down without uncovering her eyes as its owner moved in front of her and suddenly she was being kissed by familiar lips. Her question died in her throat as she kissed back, enjoying the sensory deprivation of not being able to see the man snogging her but knowing perfectly well which man it was anyway.

Where the part-human Doctor was all hot passion, teeth that nipped her lips and jaw and hands that roamed over her body with just a touch of hesitation as though he expected to be stopped any moment, this Doctor, her first, fully-Time Lord Doctor was cool and controlled. Meticulous. He brought the hand not covering her eyes up to cup her cheek and to hold her in place as he explored, as he _tasted_ her. The Doctors' kisses were brilliant for different reasons, but she'd never mistake one for the other.

He finally broke the kiss minutes later. A little out of breath, she struggled to speak. “Wow,” she stammered. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Do you know which one I am?” he asked, his voice low.

Rose gave a little laugh, surprised he'd even ask. “Of course! You having an identity crisis or something?”

The Doctor removed his hand and she blinked against the light, taking in his brown suit and his tie patterned in stripes of grey and dark blue. He looked disappointed. What had he expected her to say, she wondered? If she'd ever mistaken him for the other Doctor, she'd never have heard the end of it! “It's the body temperature, isn't it?” he asked.

“Well yeah, that,” she admitted. “And it's...different.”

His eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly. “What do you mean, 'different'?”

Ooh. This was potentially dangerous territory, Rose realized, and she should tread carefully. “Just that he's human...part human...whatever, yeah? He kisses differently than you do, that's all.”

“And human is...better?”

“ _No,_ ” she said, “just different. God you're sensitive!” She reached for him again, but he was already slipping away down the hall, trailing his wounded ego behind him.

“That could have gone better,” she said to herself, heading in the direction the Doctor had gone. Things were still tense in the TARDIS with the addition of the other Doctor, even with the recent development of the three of them going to bed together. _Because_ of it probably, she realized. As much as the Time Lord had professed to being completely okay with her becoming intimate with his double, she knew that actually seeing it, being inches away while this newer Doctor penetrated her, hearing her crying out for him as he made her come, was something completely different. It was better that first time, when it had started between the two Doctors first and she'd felt more like a participant and less like a rope in a tug-of-war.

Suddenly Rose had a flash of innovation. The Doctor wanted to learn to kiss more like a human? He just needed a little...lesson.

**

Reclined on his bed, the Doctor in brown flipped the pages of his book at a leisurely pace, only skimming the script there. Rose and the other Doctor had vanished some time before, and after accidentally singeing his thumb as he worked on the micromic splitter, the Doctor had given up and gone to relax for an hour or so while his _human_ companions occupied themselves elsewhere in the ship, probably enjoying their _human_ snogging.

He wasn't jealous. Wellll, maybe he was a _bit_ jealous, but not in the way he knew Rose thought he was. While he had expected to be traumatized by her beginning a sexual relationship with his metacrisis, he'd instead found himself aroused by it. Being an observer of himself and the woman he loved, he noticed details he hadn't before: the way she fit perfectly beneath him and the way their bodies moved in unison. He'd even found himself admiring his own body in that of the other Doctor: lean but not emaciated, legs well-muscled from running, hair coaxed up into spikes by Rose's fingers. But the way she'd described it earlier after he'd kissed her had made him feel...excluded. They shared something special, something he would never be a part of no matter now he might try or pretend.

For the Doctor, sexual intercourse was an enjoyable curiosity, an experiment which became more addictive each time he performed it, perhaps like the first exploratory puffs of tobacco. But like all addicts, he figured he could quit any time he wanted to. The human experience of sex, he imagined, sex as Rose and his other self felt it, must be more than that. That drive. That need. That _heat_. The Doctor remembered the other man's mouth, how it had felt against his and how it had tasted, thought of that taste intermingled with the taste of Rose's mouth and felt jealousy so strong it frightened him. To experience that and still retain enough Gallifreyan intelligence to truly appreciate it. _That's_ what he was jealous of.

Human envy, he thought. What would the Time Lords say?

They can't say anything, his mind answered. They're gone.

There was a soft tap on his door – Rose's knock. He could feel the other Doctor out there, too. To say he wasn't in the mood was something of an understatement, but if he didn't answer they'd likely just come in anyway. He called to them to enter, attempting to look even more engrossed in his book.

Rose appeared, followed by the Doctor in blue looking a bit sheepish. “Good book?” she asked, walking over to sit on his bed.

“Can I help the two of you with something?” he responded, not looking up from his pages.

“I love it when he's deliberately obtuse,” the other Doctor said quietly to Rose.

The Doctor's eyes jerked up to his double. “What was that?”

“We were just thinking,” Rose continued as if neither of them had spoken. “When you and I were talking earlier you seemed awfully concerned with how the Doctor, here, kisses.”

“Actually I'm really not,” he said, trying to sound bored.

Rose frowned. “That's too bad. 'Cause we were thinking maybe you needed to refresh your memory, weren't we, Doctor?” She directed this last to the Doctor in blue, still standing at the end of the bed.

The Doctor gave an exasperated sigh. “Well that's really very thoughtful of you both but I'm sure you can manage fine without me watching. I'm busy.” He licked one finger pointedly and turned the page of his book.

“He thinks you're talking about you and me,” he heard the other Doctor explain, and his ears perked with curiosity. Looking up, he saw the other Doctor finally move from the foot of the bed and walk around to sit on the edge next to the Doctor's body. He tensed in preparation to scoot away, but the other Doctor leaned over him, caging his torso between his arms, bringing his face close to the Doctor's. “Rose thinks that _you_ think you need kissing lessons. Do you?"

The Doctor opened his mouth to emphatically deny this accusation and the other man struck like a snake, moving forward and pressing his mouth against the Doctor's. His lips were warm and insistent, coaxing the Doctor's mouth open as he removed the book from his hands and shifted his body over him. When their tongues touched the Doctor groaned in spite of himself, thrusting his hips up.

He felt the other man reach down and guide the Doctor's hand to his arse to pull him hard against his own body, and felt the delicious friction of their quickly stiffening cocks sliding together through the fabric of their trousers. Suddenly he wanted more than anything to feel that bare, to feel the other Doctor's naked penis rub against his, to have Rose use her hands on both of them at the same time, kneeling before and between them, working them furiously until they came onto her breasts and chin.

More, his mind insisted. _More_.

“I want...” he whispered into the other Doctor's mouth. He couldn't finish that sentence. There were too many images, too many possibilities.

The other Doctor sucked his tongue, swirling his own against it. He was aware of every minute sensation – his double's teeth smashed against his lips, the slightly breathless sensation of the duplicate chest against his own expanding as his contracted, the sound of the rustle of their suits, brown and blue pinstripes writhing against each other. The other man's mouth was hot and wet, almost humid, and he felt as if he were falling inside it.

He perceived Rose shifting across the bed, laying next to them. She tapped the other Doctor on the shoulder and he broke the kiss, rolling off of the Doctor. Now Rose kissed him and he tasted it, that combination he'd imagined earlier, himself and the other Doctor and Rose. It was like pounding the last piece into a jigsaw puzzle and seeing the complete picture for the first time and again he moaned deep in his throat, unable to help himself. Rose stroked him through his trousers. “Are you enjoying your lesson?” she asked. He nodded, biting his lip. “Do you want more?” The Doctor closed his eyes, nodding again, and Rose began to unfasten his trousers.

“We'll go slow,” she assured him, pulling his shirt out of his waistband and kissing his abdomen, following the thin trail of light brown hair leading downward from just under his navel and pushing his trousers and pants out of the way as she went. Reaching his erection she kissed the tip of it sweetly, almost reverently, before taking the head into her mouth and bobbing down on him to swallow as much of his cock as she was able.

The Doctor heard himself saying her name, encouraging her on, craning his neck up to watch her as she followed her lips with her hand. Moments later she released the Doctor from her mouth, pulling the other Doctor over and kissing him sloppily with lips still wet. They kissed noisily over his erection, open mouthed, tongues swiping as Rose held him by the hair and kept her hand on the hip of the Doctor sprawled beneath them who couldn't help but gasp at the contact when their chins nudged against his straining cock. Then Rose turned her head toward him, keeping her lips in contact with those of the other Doctor but parted slightly more, so that their tongues worked against each other and against the tip of the Doctor's cock, warring over it until they weren't kissing each other so much as fiercely licking at him. The Doctor felt one or two fuses blow in his brain as Rose sat back to admire her work and, taking his cue, the Doctor still in blue moved to a better position and took his double's penis all the way into his mouth.

The Time Lord tried to voice either his endorsement or disapproval of this development, he had no idea which, as Rose crawled up the length of his body, laying next to him and pressing kisses to his neck and Adam's apple. “S'all right,” she whispered, “just enjoy it.” Slowly, the tension left his shoulders and upper torso and he fell back into his pillow with a whimper, his eyes closed, his hand stealing down to the back of the other Doctor's head. “What does it feel like?” she asked after a moment.

The Doctor's eyes remained shut, and his throat worked as he struggled to speak. “It's...he's...so warm.”

Rose draped her arm across his stomach, then reached down to cover the Doctor's hand where it rose and fell on the back of the other Doctor's head. “Tell me more.”

“Your lips are softer,” he began, eyelids still squeezed shut. “You use your tongue more,” he added.

“And how is this different?” she prompted again, sliding her arm back up to stroke his face with the backs of her fingers.

“Deeper,” he sputtered. “More...sucking...” His voice had grown urgent, his breathing rising to a whistling cry with each inhale. “I'm...” He attempted to raise up and address the other Doctor. “I'm going to..."

The other Doctor's eyes were alert – he understood, but he only increased his pace, pressing down on the Doctor's belly to encourage him to lay back again. The Doctor's slight hips bucked under the other man's mouth, his cries rising in pitch and ending with a yell as he heaved upwards off the bed, every muscle in his body going momentarily rigid. The other Doctor's hand came up to the Doctor's chest, holding him still as he continued to suck until the Doctor exhaled loudly and collapsed, slack, on the bed.

When the buzzing ceased in his ears, he heard Rose giggle from further down the bed. “What?” the other Doctor asked, sounding offended at her laughter.

“You...um. You swallow.”

“So?” The Doctor opened his eyes and saw his other self wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, one side of his lips curling in a smirk, his left eyebrow quirking up. It was amusing to see his own mannerisms in someone else – the Doctor knew that the other man knew he looked sexy, it was a trick he himself had used often, and on Rose, too.

“Nothing! It's just...didn't expect that.” Rose looked as though she were practically salivating.

“I suppose we shouldn't speculate about what that says about Donna,” the Doctor joked, throwing one arm lazily up over his head.

“Or _you,_ ” the other Doctor added. They locked eyes, and 900 years of memories seemed to flit back and forth between them in an instant.

Part human, his brain tried to remind him. You're the only one. It's not the same.

How is it any different if he knows everything I know, he wondered? I'm practically human these days, and he's not quite a Time Lord. How is it different?

The voice didn't answer.

The Doctor turned on his side, still completely dressed, his trousers unzipped and open. He brought his hand down to unbutton Rose's jeans and she lifted her hips to assist him, kicking her legs and wiggling to work the tight denim over and off. As they removed the rest of her clothing the other Doctor stood to disrobe, tossing the pieces of his suit onto the floor of the Doctor's bedroom. He climbed over the two of them, budging up behind Rose as the Doctor's fingers caressed the downy seam between her legs, parting it and gently rubbing the swollen nub there as she sighed and rocked toward him in time with the motion of his hand.

“You _did_ enjoy watching that, didn't you?” he purred. Rose only moaned in reply, clutching at him as he continued to stroke her clit in a rhythm intended to bring her quickly to completion. The other Doctor lifted her leg, moving it back over his, and pushed inside her from behind, sucking on her neck as each of his thrusts moved her forward against the hand at her front. The Doctor reached further around her sex, finding the other Doctor's cock where it entered her, spreading his fingers and letting the other man slide between them as he fucked Rose. He continued to circle her clitoris with his thumb.

“I love...the way you kiss,” Rose breathed in time to the other Doctor's movements behind her. “Love you...don't ever want...you to change.”

“I won't,” he whispered, watching her face as her orgasm broke over her, her pink tongue visible between her parted lips, her brow furrowed and her eyes shut tight. The other Doctor was watching him watch her, he realized, and when the other man rose up over her shoulder he met him halfway and smothered his cries with his lips.

“That's more like it,” a sleepy, female voice said below them. “It's nice to see you two get along,” she added, a twinkle in her eye and her tongue between her teeth. The Doctors laid back down on either side of her, the part-human one already beginning to drift off.

Several minutes passed as their collective breathing returned to normal. The room seemed to hum with the quiet after the noisy sex which had preceded it. “It doesn't fix everything,” the Doctor spoke suddenly into that silence, staring up into the ceiling of the TARDIS which was no longer only his. “Sex, I mean.” He turned his head slightly towards the woman next to him. “It's still going to take time, just like you said.”

She touched his arm. “'Course it doesn't fix everything.” A huge yawn escaped her. “It's fun though, yeah?” And for the first time all that day, the Doctor grinned.

“Yeah.”


End file.
